


Néctar para tres

by Supermonstrum



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Mention sex, Mention voyeurism, No Incest, No Threesome, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermonstrum/pseuds/Supermonstrum
Summary: Cagney nunca se imaginó en ese tipo de relación, pero la verdad es que le gustaba mucho,demasiado





	Néctar para tres

**Author's Note:**

> Mi postura, basada en uno de los trailers del juego y en el reciente tuit de Studio MDHR, es que Cuphead y Mugman son adolescentes (con edad para tomar alcohol, o sea con unos 18 años). Así que nada de policear con que hay abuso de menores. Si tienen ganas de pelear vayan a hacerlo por algo no ficticio.

¿Cómo fue que acabó así?

No recuerda. No recuerda cuándo fue que las cosas cambiaron tan drásticamente. Un día estaba peleando con espinas y dientes para proteger su contrato, al otro, se enteró de que los cabeza-de-taza en realidad no le entregaron su alma al Diablo, y ahora, hoy mismo…

Las flores y los hongos formaron un círculo sin habérselo propuesto, desde su nube, Hilda lo mira un poco sorprendida pero poco a poco sus labios se curvan en una sonrisa cómplice. Cagney intenta ignorarla aunque sabe lo que ella está pensando y eso sólo lo hace sonrojar.

«Qué suertudo, ¿eh, Cagney?»

Cuphead y él se toman de las manos y se separan sin dejar de menear al cuerpo al ritmo de la música. Nunca ha escuchado ese tipo de ritmos antes, Mugman le dijo que eran de América Latina y que la banda era un grupo de esos que viajan por todo el mundo dando bailes al aire libre. En esa semana todos aprendieron a bailar algo llamado salsa y casualmente a Cagney el movimiento fluido se le daba muy bien.

Cuphead se acerca, pasando el brazo por su tallo, cuidándose de no tocar ninguna espina. Sus cuerpos se rozan mientras el muchacho no deja de mirarlo, de casi devorarlo con sus grandes ojos y sonrisa confiada. Dan una vuelta y a continuación, Cuphead sale y entra Mugman. Es la tercera vez que rotan, que se comparten a Cagney que es, literalmente, la flor más deseada de todas las noches en la semana de salsa.

Mugman es más suave y menos atrevido, pero no por eso aburrido. Si bien Cagney trata de mantener el ceño algo fruncido, por dentro siente un cosquilleo mientras Mugman va guiando el paso tomándole ambas manos sin querer despegarse de él.

No le había dicho a nadie cuánto adoraba la atención que estaba recibiendo de parte de ambos hermanos.

Al principio estaba agradecido, como todos, de que su alma haya sido liberada. Cuphead y Mugman no le habían guardado rencor a nadie y entre todos los de la isla se formó un vínculo muy fuerte y cálido. Sin embargo, a ambos les gustaba _particularmente_ ir de visita al bosque de Cagney. Una, dos, cuatro veces por semana. Todos los días. Hablar, almorzar, simplemente dormir la siesta a sus pies, luego comenzaron los cumplidos, algún que otro regalo, alguna que otra caricia sobre sus hojas y pétalos sin que Cagney se opusiera.

Ahora baila con dos parejas… se deja susurrar sobre sus pétalos, se sientan a veces los tres a contemplar la noche, apretujándose sutilmente, un extraño sándwich de tazas y flor. A veces Cagney se sentía agobiado, pero al mismo tiempo ese agobio lo excitaba un poco. Ni a Cuphead ni a Mugman les molesta el tener que compartir la compañía de Cagney, de hecho es una relación armoniosa.

—Bailas muy bien, Cagney —le dice Mugman sonriendo con esa gentileza teñida de picardía.

—Lo que sea… gracias —responde algo sonrojado y sus pétalos se repliegan hacia el centro para cubrirle un poco el rostro. Cuphead suelta una risotada y Mugman reprime una risita.

—Debe ser tu cuerpo de tallo —sigue—. Es lindo ver cómo te mueves.

Dan un giro. Cagney siente sus pulsaciones acelerándose y también dos pares de ojos que no dejan de mirarlo a sus espaldas. Hace calor y sabe que cuando terminen de bailar ninguno de los tres se va a ir a dormir. Y está bien, porque Cagney no tiene sueño.

Ya el ruido suave de los pares de manos quitándose los guantes y turnándose para acariciar su tallo, entrelazar los dedos con sus hojas que tiemblan ligeramente y oír reír a los hermanos cómplices. En la intimidad, Cuphead suele ser un poco brusco, le gusta hacerle soltar néctar en seguida y probarlo hasta que le escurre por el mentón. Mugman en cambio prefiere ir lento hasta que Cagney acaba pidiéndole entre fuertes gemidos que lo haga llega al clímax de una vez. Cagney pensaba antes que tener un tercero observando era algo retorcido y desagradable, pero aprendió que es todo lo contrario. Ahora cree que no podría acabar sin Mugman o Cuphead observándolo.

—¿Sabes? Cups ha estado bebiendo demasiado —susurra Mugman mientras le hace dar otro giro—. Hace rato que tenía ganas de una noche a solas con esta linda flor.

Cagney se muerde el labio fingiendo molestia ante el cumplido pero luego asiente con la cabeza. Mugman le guiña el ojo y le dedica una dulce sonrisa.

—Queda como nuestro secreto, ¿sí? No quiero que haga berrinche.

—Como digas. Pero si me ofrece algo parecido a solas…

—Sí, sí. Pueden estar solas, es lo justo si él te lo pide. No nos molesta tener una relación así, pero ya hablamos y cada tanto creo que ambos tenemos ganas de ser sólo dos por un ratito. ¿O ya te has acostumbrado a que alguno ande de mirón, Cagney?

—Si me acostumbré es por culpa de ustedes, par de tazas sucias —murmura Cagney y sonríe con malicia, enseñando los dientes. Mugman suelta otra risita.

Cuando la banda anuncia la última canción, se ponen a bailar entre los tres, cada hermano prendido a una mano de Cagney.

Nunca se hubiera imaginado en ese tipo de situación ni en el más retorcido de sus sueños. Pero tampoco se había imaginado antes que tendría una deuda con el Diablo y la tuvo, así que salir con los hermanos cabeza-de-taza es una extrañeza mil veces mejor.

En el último giro del baile de la noche, Cagney se relamió sutilmente pensando en lo que le esperaba cuando regresaran al bosque, en todo lo que vendría después con ambos, porque adoraba a esas tazas. La vida entre tres no podría ser más dulce.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es mi regalo del Santa Secreto de Cuphead para Angelica Yohana . Espero que haya cumplido la expectativa y te haya gustado. La verdad es mi primer fanfic con Cagney y no sabía bien cómo despegar con a trama, hasta que me puse a pensar en canciones de Tito Puente y vino toda la idea del baile <3
> 
> Gracias por leer hasta el final


End file.
